


Makoto Niijima: Desire and Desperation Combine.

by CandidRedPanda1319



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boypussy, F/M, Femdom, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidRedPanda1319/pseuds/CandidRedPanda1319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Makoto Niijima: Desire and Desperation Combine.

*Disclaimer*: This work depicts acts of non-consensual intercourse. I know that it should be common sense that all real-life acts of intimacy should be consensual, but we live in a fucked-up world where unwritten rules are broken simply because they are not said aloud. Even written rules against criminal acts such as rape are broken. If you are going to read this, do it in a way that releases sexual tension rather than further reason to act upon your desires. 

TL;DR, This work should serve as an outlet for fantasies, not as fuel to enact them upon real individuals.  
Anyways, enjoy the story, even though it's probably not the best. 

Makoto's head throbbed as she rested it on the table. Even the serenity of the nice weather outside couldn't calm this storm of stress within her chest. Any word resembling "Phantom" or "Thieves" made her feel sick to her stomach. Still, she picked up the article she was reading and continued on. The prose was a grade above the common tabloid, but it still stunk of the overdramatic tone that tabloids were known for. She thought the author, Ichiko Ohya, sounded somewhat pretentious. However, she had to glean any useful information she could, even if it meant reading about nonsensical "justice" and "salvation". The aching in her head grew too powerful for Makoto to carry on, so she threw the newspaper onto the table haphazardly. It was then that the final bell rang. Letting out a large sigh of relief, Makoto decided it was time to end the hunt for now. She would head home. She snatched up her school bag, ignoring the urge to organize all of the papers dispersed upon the table. She slowly made her way through to the door, whilst fighting the exhaustion permeating throughout her body. As she walked in the halls, a single holler sent shivers of stress, anxiety and rage all throughout her skeleton.  
"Niijima-san!" The principal called. She looked to the man in surprise as he walked up to her. "Are you going home for the day?" He asked. She knew what his next query would be.

"Yes, I don't think I'm well enough to continue on with my investigation today. I'm going to rest today, and pick it back up again tomorrow."

"Oh." The principal nodded. "Well, as long as you get results by the end of the month, that should be fine." He reeked of hypocrisy. Makoto knew he did not care for her overall well-being, just for himself and the results. If he truly wished for her to be well, he would not have held her recommendation letter hostage behind such an impossible investigation. She scoffed quietly as the principal walked away. Exiting the school, she found the main suspect by the front gate. Ren Amamiya, a lanky boy with frizzy black hair, stood there. His glasses hid his eyes, giving him an enigmatical look. Makoto felt a slight tingling sensation in her most intimate parts. 

"Ah, Amamiya-kun." she said, trying to act calm and collected. She swept her hair back nervously. If he was truly the leader of the Phantom Thieves as she had suspected, then it was best for her to remain distant. 

"You remembered my name?" He said, his cheeks slightly reddening. Makoto could sense a feeling of tenderness in him. One part of her felt insulted that a criminal could find her attractive. Another side felt very flattered for the fondness in his eyes. These two feelings started a war in her soul as she avoided eye contact with Ren. She suppressed these feelings as best as possible, and responded. 

"Yes. It is my duty to serve and protect all of the students of Shujin Academy, even someone like you." Ren looked somewhat dejected at this comment. Makoto could only glance at Ren's face. Whenever she caught a glimpse of Ren's sorrowful expression, she felt guilty and ashamed. Not wanting to be in this situation any longer, she strutted past Ren and toward the station. The tingling in her genitals grew as she neared her home, causing her to close her legs tightly in the packed subway car. She arrived home, taking off her shoes and calling out "Sis, i'm home!" As usual, there was no response. The lustful fire was now pulsating throughout Makoto's body, and she could no longer hope to contain it. She rushed up the stairs into her room, slamming the door shut as she entered. She threw off every piece of clothing, first her vest, and finally her modified undergarments. Her heart felt as though it was going to explode. Her erection raged furiously as thoughts of Ren swirled in her mind. She slid an old cardboard box out from under her bed, and opened it. She fiercely grasped the rubber sex toy within, sat down on her bed with a box of tissues nearby, and began. 

Intense pleasure washed over the fabric of her being as she stroked her penis with the wonderful tightness of the rubber pussy. She covered her mouth to stifle great moans, despite the fact that no one else was home. Drool leaked out on one of the sides of her mouth as she thought of Ren, and the possible wet pleasure of his mouth. She could imagine the indulgence of him bent over, giving her glorious fellatio. A potent feeling was building fast as she stroked, and with a loud "Ren-kun!", pure ecstasy shot itself into the deepest parts of the toy. Makoto let out a long sigh of relief. Her heart rate was slowly calming, and she adjusted her body to relax on her soft bed. Although, the guilt she felt over liking Ren was still there. 

"If only there was a way to satisfy both parts of me." She thought to herself. She prodded throughout her mind and her memory for a moment. She thought of what she could do. It was then that a memory of a conversation with a fellow classmate came back to her. Haru Okumura, a fellow third year, had once come to the student council room to talk with Makoto about something. However, she ended up making Makoto curious about BDSM. When Haru had entered, Makoto was in the process of confiscating some inappropriate magazines from three boys. She was scolding the three students on behalf of the teachers, as the magazines in question lay on the table in front of her. The three students sat down, their heads low in shame. 

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Bringing content like *this* to school?" She reprimanded. It was at that time that Haru had entered. Makoto faced her with a look of surprise. 

"Oh." Haru said softly. "Is this a bad time?" Makoto sighed. 

"No. I was about done here, anyway." She looked to the three boys. "Go back to class, all of you. I will be telling the principal about this." The three boys stood up dejectedly, and left. Haru looked at them curiously. 

"Why did they look so ashamed, Mako-chan?" Haru inquired. 

"Just look on the table..." Makoto responded, facepalming. Haru gasped, looking disappointed. 

"Why bring something like that to school?" 

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Haru walked up to the table and picked up a magazine. She examined it without disgust. 

"I wish mine were this big..." She muttered to herself. Makoto looked up at her. 

"They're probably fake. A lot of those are just from surgery." 

"Oh, okay..." Haru said. She caught the sight of another issue, and gasped with excitement. She grabbed a magazine that featured products such as whips and rope on the back. 

"I haven't seen this one yet!" She said innocently, reading the title of one of the articles aloud. "BDSM for newbies: How to spice up the bedroom in a safe and consensual manner." 

Makoto's eyes dilated and concentrated on the issue Haru was holding. Haru saw her gaze. 

"Oh, are you interested in BDSM, Mako-chan?" 

Makoto looked at her feet in embarrassment. 

"No. No, well, maybe..." Haru giggled at this. The bell rang, causing her to look up. She placed the magazine back on the table. She walked to the door, before stopping to tell Makoto one last thing. 

"Well, if you're ever interested, there's a shop for this stuff in Shinjuku. I think it's called 'The Scolding Touch' or something. I have biology now though, so I must be going!" 

Makoto sat there for a moment. She felt a lustful sensation within herself as she examined the magazine Haru had been holding. She looked around the room cautiously, and picked up the magazine, stuffing it in her bag on a whim. Back in the present, Makoto picked up that same magazine from within the old cardboard box. Looking at the cover, she felt as thought she had finally found her solution. 

“Am I really going to do this though?” She thought to herself. A burning desire for power and sex built in her, with a lustful energy unlike anything she had ever known. She flipped through the magazine, and came across the article Haru had mentioned. She read the basics about tying knots with rope, phrases often used by dominants and submissives, and so on. It all added to the roaring fire in her being. 

"It was called The Scolding Touch, r-right?" She knew that Sae Niijima, her sister, wouldn't be coming home tonight. Sae had too much on her plate, from everything to the a crime boss in Shibuya to the Phantom Thieves themselves. With this, everything began to come together in her. On this day, Makoto had felt calmer and more resolute than any day in her recent memory. She put on some casual clothing, and left her house, hopping onto the proper line to Shinjuku. The mix of elation and anxiety within her was so intense, she barely remembered anything about buying the things she did. It was a mystery to her how they store even sold her the rope, which she stuffed in her school bag. 

The next thing she knew, she was wandering the backstreets of Yongen Jaya, looking for the fabled Leblanc. She found the door, the 'Closed' sign trying to ward off trespassers. She grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned it. To her surprise, it was unlocked. The door creaked open as she entered. The retro style of Leblanc looked haunting without it's lights on. Any guilt, shame or anxiety she had before was now furiously drowned out by the ever increasing feeling of lust in her heart. She made her way up the stairs as they creaked underneath her. Finally, she could see the figure of Ren Amamiya's sleeping body at the end of the room. She approached him as silently as she could. She put her bag down on the floor next to the bed gently, and proceeded to withdraw the black bondage rope she had purchased. Makoto unfurled the covers around Ren, and carefully followed the knot instructions given to her by the magazine. First, she cautiously bound his hands. Then, she carefully bound his feet and legs. Finally, she had bound almost his entire body. A tired Ren began to awaken. Makoto tore off some duct tape and rapidly put it on Ren's mouth. The noise of the tape being peeled made Ren awaken further. His fearful eyes met with Makoto, and he started making noises through the duct tape. Her heart felt as though it would explode again. She pulled up a sleeve of his left pant and ran her tongue down his leg. The taste of his skin was bitter, but in a strangely pleasant way. Ren began to struggle with his bonds. 

"No!" Makoto exclaimed. "Still! Still!" She commanded. She grabbed tightly onto the rope and tried to restrain Ren further. She kissed his knee haphazardly, as she pulled down her pants. Her erect penis was splendidly twitching, waiting for it's moment to penetrate something, anything on Ren's body. She pulled down Ren's pants to the best of her ability, and gasped in delight. Ren grunted "NO!" through the duct tape. In the place of a penis, there was only a vagina; A vagina drowning in its own smegma. With this, so much blood flowed into Makoto's cock that it began to hurt. Nonetheless, she was too consumed by desire to care for the pain. 

Makoto stroked her cock, saying to Ren "You want me too, don't you?" 

She aligned her penis with his most intimate orifice, and penetrated it with glee. Makoto let out a powerful moan as her cock pushed further into the warm wetness of Ren's pussy. The vaginal channel gripped her hard and swift as a thin trickle of blood came out of it. She pulled out slightly, and then rammed her shaft in hard. She did it again, and then again, moving with a fierce intensity. Her hips found a rhythm, and sexual satisfaction swept throughout Makoto's entire being. The sound of her cock smacking against his pelvis was like great music. As she moved, Ren began to struggle less. He too, seemed to be enjoying the interlocking of their genitals. He moaned passionately through his duct tape. 

"Makoto-senpai..." Ren's muffled moan came through. Both parties were now becoming satisfied with the pleasurable intercourse. Makoto embraced Ren's bondaged body, as a wave of climatic joy intensified in both of them. Ren's duct tape peeled off half his mouth, and the intense sounds of enjoyment were no longer muffled. Makoto knew she was close to coming. 

"I'm-- I'm gonna cum!" She shouted. She did not care if passersby heard her through the paper window. 

"Me too!" Ren hollered. There were a few more movements, and thick, white semen fired itself into Ren's vagina. Ren had ejaculated too, in a manner, when sticky smegma sprayed itself all over Makoto and the bed. She removed her penis gently. Makoto let out a sigh of relief, then kissed him on the mouth. Her tongue found his, and they exchanged saliva. A strand of drool still connected their lips as they drew back. Makoto licked her lips. Ren spoke with desperation. 

"More!" He begged. 

"More?" Makoto felt some shock at Ren's request. 

"Punish me more." He replied simply. Makoto nodded, wanting to have intercourse once more. She smirked evilly, feeling a sense of power she could not obtain in her day-to-day life. Once again, she thrust her still-erect cock into Ren's pussy. She started moving swiftly, as the feeling of her semen and his smegma combined into an even more pleasurable experience. Ren squeezed her ferociously. 

"I am yours, my queen!" He shouted. Her pleasure from the power she had always desired skyrocketed. No longer was she struggling to be useful to someone. No longer would the adults in her life hold her under their thumb; now she had Ren under hers, and he fucking loved it. 

"Who's your master?!" She demanded, looking at him with piercing, passionate, and powerful eyes. Ren moaned a response. 

"Y-You are!" 

"Fuck yeah, you are! My little sex slave! I own your body!" Ren vaginal juices flowed out like an ocean as she asserted herself over him. The climatic feeling came swiftly to both of them, and they ejaculated together. Makoto pulled out, and sat down on the bed. Her penis twitched. Ren looked at Makoto's cock. 

"Your cock is all dirty..." He said, "If you untie me, I can clean it for you." 

Makoto thought for a moment. She looked to Ren. 

"Fine. If you try and escape though, I will penetrate your anus." 

"I will not run, my queen." Ren spoke without hesitation. Makoto grinned imperiously. She untied him swiftly, sitting back down on the bed as she finished. Ren kneeled down near her penis, and opened his mouth wide. Her penis entered his mouth gently, and Ren began to move his tongue around the shaft. He swallowed incremental bits of semen and smegma at a time. It felt so incredible, Makoto's eyes practically rolled back into her sockets. Ren mumbled something as he sucked. 

"Slaves don't talk! Clean me up and be done with it!" He mumbled something along the lines of "Yes, my queen." Without even any build up, she came again. Ren made a noise as he struggled to deal with the massive load of sperm he had been given. He pulled back, his cheeks expanded like a squirrel. With a large gulp, Makoto's semen went down his throat and into his stomach. 

"It tastes wonderful, master." He said, innocently smiling. Makoto began to feel exhausted. She sighed heavily, then got down on the floor and embraced Ren. She locked her lips with his, giving him one last kiss for the day. 

"I think it's time I head home..." She said. Ren crawled on the floor after her as she headed for the stairs. 

"Wait..." Ren replied. She put her clothes back on, and he followed her downstairs. Makoto felt joy at the pathetic, desperate look in his eyes. A thought occurred in her. She turned to Ren one last time, as she asked him something. 

"Could I have your number?" She asked. Ren looked at her questioningly. 

"Why?" He inquired. Makoto responded with a dead serious comment. 

"I'd like to do this again..." Ren eyes became very happy when she said this. He took a pen and and a small note card from the nearby bar, glancing at her questioningly. 

"Really? Do we have to do this?" 

"Let me put it this way. If you don't, I will tell everyone that you're the leader of the Phantom Thieves." 

Ren looked shocked at her statement. Makoto smirked. 

"Oh, come now. Don't be so surprised. You were never very good at hiding it. I have much evidence to at least send you back into juvenile hall." Ren looked guilty and scared. He wrote down on the card slowly. Makoto then walked up to him and spoke softly in his ear. 

"I am your queen. My will is absolute. My desire shall always be unchallenged." She kissed him on the cheek, slipping the notecard out of his hands. Ren waved meekly as she exited into the hot night outside. Makoto felt victorious as she made for the last train back home...


End file.
